


The Call

by Samsterhamster118



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Holo-Call, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsterhamster118/pseuds/Samsterhamster118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events leading up to & Luke Skywalker's call to Leia on how he "may have kinda, sorta, accidentally" turned her son to the dark side. I own nothing. I felt like I had to up the rating cause I used 1 stupid curse word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I came up with on the way home from seeing the movie Thursday night, I didn't think it had real potential until about noon, so here we go! I own nothing.

“Ben, honey!” Leia called from the living room “I just got off the holo with Uncle Luke!” Ben peeked his head out from the hallway that held his bedroom  
“What did he say?” He asked his mother cautiously, holo-calls with Uncle Luke either meant someone was dead or was going to have the chance to BE dead.  
“Well, I talked to him about your ‘awakening’” she made quotations with her hands “with the force.”  
“Aaand?..” Ben asked impatiently.  
“We made arrangements for you to spend the summer with him so you have a bit better grasp of your abilities.” By this point, Ben had come out from behind the wall.  
“When are we leaving?” Her son asked with an eye roll. A smile appears on the ex-princesses face.  
“Two days, go pack.” and her -- at the time obedient -- son nodded and retreated back to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2... I guess that's really all I have to say.

Ben climbed out of the Millennium Falcon with only a duffle bag on his shoulder and said goodbye to his father and Uncle Chewie. Then he turned around and saw where he was staying for the next three months or so. He’d heard Uncle Luke was starting a training academy, but naively he didn't think much of it, when he turned around and saw dozens, if not hundreds of people, most were around his age -- 10 or 11 -- somewhere in their mid 20s or 30s and a few were very young 5 or 6. He’d never thought in all his years that there would be this many force sensitives in the galaxy. At that moment he felt a strange squeezing feeling at the bottom of his stomach, he wasn't nearly as special as he thought he was, it angered him. 

 

Luke could feel a turmoil in the force, he could feel that Ben was about to do something terrible, but by the time he got to the padawan housing all he saw were children scattered across the land, unmoving, their force signatures nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 peeps, assuming people are actually reading this.

Luke was already on his X-Wing when he’d finally gathered up the nerve to tell Leia what had happened. He called her through the holocam.

“Luke, what happened? I felt a great disturbance through the force.”

“Look, Leia, you know how much I love you, and Han, and Ben...” he trailed off nervously and his twin didn’t need to use the force to know something was wrong. 

“Luke, tell me what happened,” Leia’s never used her generals voice on him before, he can understand why she’s feared in the resistance.

“Leia, I may have, kinda, sorta, accidentally turned your son to the dark side.” Luke wait for an answer so long he thought the hologram froze up.

“You. Turned. My. Only. Son. To. The. Dark. Side?” Luke looked down to the handles of the X-Wing in shame.

“Luke. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” She finally exploded “LUKE THAT WAS MY SON! I SENT HIM TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM!” Luke looked up from the controls and muttered something incoherent.

“What is it, Luke?”

“I know Leia! I know I was supposed to help him and I couldn't! That's why I'm leaving. I nee-”

“Luke Skywalker there is no way in a Rancor Pit that I will let you just run away from everything!”

“I’ve left pieces of a map on where to find me, it's broken up into 18 pieces. When the time is right you will find me, but until then, I'm sorry Leia, and tell Han that too. I'm sorry but I failed you, and I failed Han, and Ben, and Yoda, and Obi-Wan, and Leia I failed dad. I have to go.” Before she could respond Luke cut the transmission.


End file.
